


Abby's New Best Friend

by MissLuthorsHizzie



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Abby is a child, Abby is annoyed, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, Mel finds her girlfriend adorable, OverWitch - Freeform, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLuthorsHizzie/pseuds/MissLuthorsHizzie
Summary: Abby and Mel take a shopping trip where they find a girl who lost her mom. Abby is grumpy, Mel is amused, and the little girl is just having fun.This one-shot takes place after my fanfic "Projects With the Devil." You can read this by itself but it might make more sense if you read the other first.
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera, OverWitch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Abby's New Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Sorry this one took a bit longer. Like I said in my last fanfic, I'm struggling with a tough case of writer's block so I'm just trying to push through it. I hope this is still good and I hope you enjoy it! Credit for the nickname AJ and Abby loving goldfish goes to Nadiahilkerfan.

Mel sighed as she watched her girlfriend go through  _ another  _ rack of clothes, a smile on Abby’s face and a growing pile of clothes in their shopping cart. If there was one thing Mel had learned from today it was that Abby had great stamina and patience when it came to shopping, the British girl committing to it as if it were an olympic sport. Mel had her own small pile in the cart but had finished her looking about thirty minutes ago. Now, she was just watching as Abby searched through each rack oh so carefully and oh so slowly. If it weren’t for Abby’s beautiful smile, Mel would’ve pulled out her hair and screamed by now.

Mel should’ve known better when she’d texted Abby she was going shopping because five minutes later Abby was pulling up outside her house with all her credit cards, ready to join her girlfriend in an apparently all-day affair. Mel didn’t have it in her heart to tell Abby that she had really just been planning a 30 minute trip to Target.

Now it had been about two hours of Abby gathering a very large pile of black, risque clothes that had made Mel choke on her own spit more than once. 

“What do you think of this?” Mel looked to see Abby staring at her, holding up a see-through black top that definitely didn’t look like it belonged in a Target. How was Abby even finding these clothes?

“That…” Mel started, looking into Abby’s expectant face. “That looks a little see-through. It’d be cute with something underneath it. Like a tank top, or long sleeve shirt?”

Abby laughed and added the shirt, if you could call it that, to the towering pile in their cart. “Well, what’s the fun in wearing something underneath it?” The British girl winked and Mel held back rolling her eyes at the flirtatious remarks. Oh, Abby, forever flirtatious even in the women’s section of Target. Honestly, Abby could probably make Mel flustered even in the middle of a trashy gas station.

“I really am not looking forward to trying this clothes on.” Mel stated, grimacing at the idea of another couple hours stuck in a tiny dressing room watching Abby try on outfit after outfit. Wait...now that Mel thought about it that didn’t sound like such a terrible thing. 

Abby, as if sensing Mel’s thought process, sent her a wicked smirk and continued on to the next rack while Mel pushed the heavy cart behind her. At the moment, Mel didn’t know if she was extremely lucky or unlucky to have a shopaholic, millionaire heiress (at least for now) girlfriend. 

After another thirty minutes of shopping, Abby finally seemed satisfied with her very large pile of clothes, gazing at it with an excitement only rivaled by how she looked at goldfish. “I’m ready to try on. Are you?” Abby looked at Mel and Mel had to suppress a dry laugh. 

“I’ve only been ready for the past two hours.” Abby stuck her tongue out childishly at Mel’s teasing tone but smiled as she began heading towards the dressing rooms. 

However, their efforts were suddenly stopped when Mel felt a small tug on her shirt, a tug so light she barely felt it. With a surprised look, Mel turned around and saw behind her, standing at just about 3 feet tall, a little girl with scared eyes and a reluctant expression. She looked like she was going to burst into tears at any moment, her big blue eyes shiny under the store lights and her hand pale as it clutched Mel’s shirt tightly.

“I lost my mommy.” She said in a tiny voice that immediately melted Mel’s whole heart. Mel stepped away from the cart and knelt down to be eye level with the little girl, trying to offer a comforting smile. She couldn’t be older than four of five.

“Don’t worry, we can help you find her. What’s your name?” Mel spoke in a nurturing tone as she looked at the girl. She felt Abby move to stand right next to her, her hazel eyes most likely looking at the scene with annoyance or confusion.

“I’m Sara.” The little girl spoke, fear seeming to leave her eyes the more seconds that passed. Sara looked at Mel with a trusting gaze, a trust that came with innocence and childhood. 

Mel reached for the girl’s hand and shook it, bringing out a smile in the kid. “Hi, Sara. I’m Mel and this is Abby.” Mel pointed to Abby as she looked up to find her girlfriend giving the little girl a reluctant glance. The Latina knew about Abby’s strange behavior towards kids, how Abby was disgusted and annoyed by them mostly and yet she could be so soft with some in certain situations. Honestly, Mel thought that Abby was more like a child than anyone else she knew with her grumpiness, mood swings, and playful glee when it came to certain things like goldfish snacks. Of course, that’s what Mel loved about Abby, that she was so serious and harsh and yet also childish and mischievous. 

“AJ, we have to help her find her mom.” Mel gave her girlfriend a pleading look when she saw Sara’s toothy grin at her statement. She watched as many emotions flitted across Abby’s face: annoyance, confusion, impatience. Abby crossed her arms and looked longingly at the big stack of clothes in their cart.

“What if you help her and I go try on clothes?” Abby was completely serious but as soon as she saw Mel’s instant glare, she rolled her eyes and backtracked. “Fine, we’ll both help her.” Abby would’ve huffed if it weren’t for Mel’s glare still on her.

_ Yup,  _ Mel thought _ , my girlfriend is very much like a child. _

Mel nodded satisfactorily and turned back to the little girl who had been watching the exchange with curious eyes. Her blue eyes were shifting between Mel and Abby, smiling happily. 

“Come on, Sara. Let’s go find your mom, yes?” Mel smiled as the girl enthusiastically nodded her head and grabbed on tighter to her hand. Shooting Abby another look, Mel stood back up and started walking with the girl. Abby followed close behind, watching them as she pushed the cart. The three of them walked through the aisles, Mel keeping an eye out for a woman probably frantically looking for her daughter. Sara’s hand was gripping hers tightly while she looked as well. However, the little girl’s gaze always seemed to land on Abby, watching the British girl with a mix of curiosity and suspicion. Abby, catching the little girl’s gaze, shot her a suspicious look of her own. 

“What are you staring at?” Abby said, obvious distrust in her voice. Mel watched as the girl stopped walking and turned towards Abby, tilting her head adorably. Abby matched her gaze steadily.

“You’re pretty.” The little girl said as she continued staring at Abby with big, searching eyes that made Abby want to shrink away from her curious gaze. She really didn’t understand kids and their constant curiosity. “Can you carry me?” 

That completely threw Abby off. Abby felt out of control around kids. She didn’t know how to talk to them or what they would say next. She just found that they were tiny people without filters and with constant questions. So obviously Abby was thrown off by Sara suddenly wanting to be carried by Abby who had only expressed annoyance and had kept her distance. But that had only intrigued the little girl, apparently.

“Sorry, I don’t carry people.” Abby stated in a deadpan voice, but Sara immediately gave her a puppy dog face, the little girl looking so adorable that Mel almost wanted to adopt her in that moment. Yup, Mel was sure that Sara’s puppy dog eyes could definitely rival Abby’s when she wanted something. With what sounded like an actual growl, Abby gave up reluctantly and said, “Fine.”

The little girl gave Abby the brightest smile Mel had ever seen as the British girl leaned over and carefully picked the girl up with as much strength as she could muster, placing her on her jutted hip. Mel couldn’t help but find the scene adorable, despite Abby’s reluctant and nervous look. Sara seemed to only take this time to look closer at Abby, really analyze her.

“What?” Abby asked almost harshly, but, to Sara’s credit, she didn’t even look fazed. 

Instead, Sara scrunched her nose in a way that reminded Mel so much of Abby and said, “You talk funny.” 

Abby immediately narrowed her eyes and scoffed. Mel had to hold back a roar of laughter at the audacious kid. The scene before her was so adorable and hilarious that she almost wished she could record it. However, if she did she’d probably face a very large wrath from Abby. “Have you considered that from my perspective, you are the one that talks funny?”

Sara looked amazed for a moment, like she hadn’t thought of it like that before, and instantly her arms wrapped tightly around Abby’s neck as she settled into her position on her hip. “I like you.” 

Abby didn’t cover the surprise on her face fast enough to evade Mel’s eyes, the Latina grinning at the unlikely and reluctant bond between Abby and Sara. Mel knew she’d never let Abby live this moment down, it was definitely something to tell all the Vera’s about when they got back.

Mel, Abby, and Sara continued to look for Sara’s mom for the next twenty minutes. Sara looked extremely happy as she was carried by Abby who had surprising strength. Mel stayed quiet as she listened to Sara chatting away to her girlfriend, Abby occasionally saying something back. Most of the time Abby replied with something sarcastic or grumpy that only made the little girl laugh but once in a while Abby said something actually kind of soft and sweet. Well, as soft and sweet as a person like Abby could be. 

When the group of three reached one particular aisle, Mel glimpsed a woman with dark hair practically running through it and looking everywhere frantically. She was about to ask Sara if that was her mom when Sara suddenly beamed and started squirming.

“Mommy!” Sara yelled in her very high pitched voice, immediately alerting the woman’s attention. The woman looked like she was ready to bow down to whatever Gods were looking over them as she ran towards the three of them with a grateful expression.

As soon as the woman reached them, Abby handed the little girl to her and the woman brought Sara in for such a tight hug Mel could practically feel it herself. As soon as the mom pulled away, the girl pointed at Abby excitedly.

“Look, mommy, I made a new best friend. This is Abby and she talks funny.” Abby gave a weak smile to the woman who was just raising her eyebrows in surprise. Mel heard Abby mumble something like “nice to meet you” before the woman got over her surprise and offered them a smile.

“Thank you so much for taking care of her. I was looking at the clothes with her for one second...and then she was just gone.” The woman seemed out of breath as she spoke, a tribute to how hard she had been looking for Sara. “I was so worried. Thank you so much.”

“It was really no problem.” Mel offered, kindly nodding her head so the women wouldn’t feel as bad. “Your daughter’s very sweet.”

Sara beamed at this and when Mel glanced at Abby, she surprisingly saw no annoyance or her usual grumpiness. After a quick goodbye to Sara and her mom (Sara had yelled “Bye Abby” in such a high pitch the British girl had literally winced but offered a nod to the girl anyway), Mel grabbed Abby’s hand and the cart with the other. Abby’s face looked neutral but there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

“Did you have fun with your new best friend?” Mel teased her as they walked towards the dressing rooms. Abby just rolled her eyes but smirked at Mel in her usual manner. Her hazel eyes glinted with mischief as she spoke in her posh accent.

“I think you’re just jealous that she liked me more than you.” Abby stuck her nose in the air in a way that made Mel huff, but when Abby began to laugh, the Latina couldn’t help but join in. “I guess some kids aren’t terrible.” 

Mel rolled her eyes as they reached the dressing rooms, dreading the next two hours she would spend trying on too many clothes. “Yeah, not all kids are terrible. I mean, you’re pretty cool if a bit grumpy at times.” 

Abby hit Mel softly in the arm with a quick glare directed at her, making Mel chuckle quietly at her ridiculous girlfriend.

“Just for that,” Abby started, her eyes gleaming, “I’m taking extra long in the dressing room.” Abby sent Mel a wink and a smirk as she walked towards one of the open rooms. Mel could only huff and follow her. Honestly, Mel found it quite ironic that her girlfriend seemed to dislike children so much when she could be the biggest child Mel knew. But, Mel loved her and wouldn’t change a thing about her. Plus, she couldn’t wait to tell her family about Abby’s new best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic! It was short but I hope it was still good :) Thank you for reading and if you have any prompt requests you can tell me in the comments or social media (I posted my usernames in the other fanfic)! Please leave comments, seeing what you have to say always motivates me to write more! See you next time :)


End file.
